Peter's Journey/Issue 35
Shannon and Jamie are up in the spare bedroom, soon they hear a car engine, they look outside to see three new cars that they haven’t seen before, Shannon then ran downstairs “Sarah, three cars have just come down the road” said Shannon “what?” said a stunned Sarah “come ‘on, grab a gun guys” said Jack as he picked up the bag of guns and set it on the table “guys, it’s Peter” said Jamie as he burst into the room, “he’s brought new people” added Jamie, Just then Sarah, Gareth Jack and Jamie walked outside to see Peter getting some food out of the boot of the Vauxhall “Peter?” asked Sarah “we’ve got new guests staying, and lots of supplies” said Peter, “Scott” shouted Garry as he ran towards Scott “hey little man, I’m fine” replied Scott, “right, let’s get these inside, and get you settled in” said Peter as he walked passed Sarah and smiled at her. Inside Peter walked though to the kitchen and set the box of food on the counter, Jess followed with two smaller boxes of food, then came Gary Bridge’s with a box of liquids, Nathan and Judy followed with other supply materials like weapons and ammo, Alice came in at the rear with John carry two, big medical bags, they set them on the counter as well. “This’ll keep us going for a while” smiled Scott. Later that day, the group had all assembled inside the living room, with the exception of Henry and Kitty who where up on watch. Downstairs they were starting to get ready for dinner, “guys, get your plate, dinner’s up” shouted Sarah, then everyone went to get their plates and knives and forks, they stood by the counter in the kitchen in a line, “I’ll take Kitty and Henry’s up for them” said Andy “cheers” replied Peter “guys, let Nathan and his group go first, it’s only polite that we let them, their guests” said Peter “oh no, please, don’t be like that” said Nathan “fine then” replied Peter “line up in a neat line, or you won’t get anything” said Peter “for real?” asked Judy “no, I’m just joking” whispered Peter, “okay?”replied Judy, “but keep that between you and me, okay?” added Peter, Judy just smiled at Peter, he then gave her a funny wink, to which she giggled at, Peter then walked over to Sarah “need a hand?” asked Peter “it’s only putting three scoops of soup onto the bowls” laughed Sarah “oh, three? Very nice” replied Peter, “aren’t you getting any?” asked Gary “oh yes, but I wait until last, always have done, I don’t like to be greedy, I just take the remains” replied Peter “and what if there aren’t any left?” asked Gary “then I don’t get any” replied Peter as he looked through the gaps of the wood in the window, looking out to the front “that’s what I think is fair, I lead this group, along with Scott and Sarah, Jack also helps with though decision” continued Peter “Nathan was the leader of our group, then Reece and John helped out as well, I was the supply runner, Alice the medic and Judy...well, she was the child in all of this mess” said Gary “what did you say happened to you before the outbreak started?” asked Peter “I was a student just, I ran the races in my school, Bally Mackimoure, not far from the North Coast, that’s where I lived, and then I came down to Belfast when the outbreak occurred, my parents vanished, I was left with my sibling, who all died, as I said before, then before December I met up with this lot” said Gary “we’re going to have to give you a nickname” said Peter as they sat down on the three-man sofa, “Why?” asked Gary “well, as you can see, we’ve already got a Garry” replied Peter as he pointed to Garry, who was standing in the line, behind Scott “Falco” said Gary “Pardon?” asked Peter “my nickname- Flaco” replied John “okay, Falco” said Peter, “well I better get my dinner” said Peter as he stood up, he then walked over to the line, who which only had Jack, Scott and Kitty left in it. The group are now sitting down in the living room, some are sitting around the table that is still in the corner of the room, the rest are sitting in the chairs, around the room “this is a nice place you have here” said Nathan “thanks, we origionally where here during the start of the outbreak, this was a friends home, mine is next door, but then we moved to a church, meet up with most of the people that are here, then we moved again to the mountains, but that didn’t work out too well, we went to a school to get the guns, before the mountains, but those three survivors aren’t with us anymore, so then we went to the East, to a boat club, then we meet others that are here with us, most of them aren’t with us either, one night in early December we got attacked but a herd of walkers, we had to leave, we got split up for the winter months, only four weeks ago we found them again” said Peter, he then looked at Scott, he shook his head though, Peter then continued “but we decided to leave, it was getting too cramped in the church, so then we came here three weeks ago”, “I’m sorry to hear about your losses” said a sympathetic Nathan “what’s your story?” asked Gareth “well I’ve been with Judy, John, Alice and another man called Reece, who we lost earlier on today from the beginning, we’ve lost six people in total, three left us, then Gary” said Nathan before he was interrupted by Falco “it’s Falco, or so we’ve decided, as you guys already have a Garry” said Falco “anyway, Falco joined us before the winter months, he’s been a good member of the group at that” added Nathan as he smiled at Falco. “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” asked Laura “well, Falco will be joining the scavaging team, he tells me he’s good at that, we’ll go out and move to west down to the bigger houses, we’ll when we get into the house, we look for food, and any weapons that we can use, any nice cloths and perfume” said Peter “Perfume?” asked a surprised John “it’s a joke” replied Peter, then they all shared a laugh. “so what’s on the floor tonight?” asked Kitty “well we’ll clear up as always, then I think we’ll have some lessons” said peter “Lessons?” asked Nathan “yeah, we like to keep our brain active, do some maths, English” replied Scott “it’s boring” added Henry “sounds interesting” replied Falco “just to keep the brains active” replied Peter “okay, let’s get these dishes done, put your stuff back into your bags and get some paper out” said Peter. So the group got cleared up and they then mustered back down in the living room at eight o’clock, when they got there they were in their groups, Peter then stood up “okay, so let’s be realistic, we’ve got new people here tonight, we’re not actually going to bore them with school work, we’ll have a relaxing night, do what you want to do, clean the guns, polish the machetes and other weapons, take a walk in the kitchen” laughed Peter “go to bed just chill, forget about the walkers for tonight” continued Peter as he smiled, then the group dispersed. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues